


Bhaqrin's Plan

by MCEWEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bhaqrin, Dragons, Gen, Original Fiction, lucaja, original race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN





	Bhaqrin's Plan

His race was enslaved. He knew it, but they didn’t. Freeing them would take planning, and Bhaqrin had spent most of his time on his plans. Most of the others in his owner’s lair were not intelligent. They had been trained like animals to perform tasks, but Bhaqrin was different. He could read and write and spoke two languages. His first was the one his mother used to communicate with other lucaja, and his second was used to communicate with his owner when his owner allowed it.

He had little use for the words of his first language in his current lair. The lair he had grown up in used them much more, but here, he had to rely on the unspoken language. While there were some variations in this lair, he had picked up on them quickly and had challenged the leader. Despite being smarter, the leader’s size tipped the scales in his favor and now the others in the lair wanted little to do with Bhaqrin. Still, he felt he had to free them. 

He was often sent to other lairs with messages for the other dragons from his own. He left notes for the other intelligent lucaja to read. They would respond the same way, exchanging the letters discreetly during what little time they had. Five other lairs had agreed to join in on the plans, and finally, tonight was to be the night that they made their escape.

Bhaqrin was making sure his wire for picking his lock on his cage that night was secured where he could reach it when he heard his owner call out.

“Bhaqrin, come write this response for me and deliver it.”

He flew into the front chamber where the large dragon waited. Bhaqrin picked up the quill and dipped it in the ink. He waited for his owner to speak.

“Gormissab,” the dragon started. “I graciously accept your offer. Bhaqrin’s traits are highly sought after, but as he is inexperienced and it may take a few cycles, your offer is more than generous.”

Bhaqrin wrote everything but looked up in confusion when he finished. What was going on? His tail switched back and forth.

The dragon grinned, his sharp teeth showing. “You have questions. You may speak. Ask them.”

“What will take a few cycles?”

“Gormissab has a female. She has had one offspring already, and as it is already five, he feels she is ready for another. You are to be the stud. Do you have other questions? You make speak. Ask them now.”

Bhaqrin shuddered, his leathery wings folded tightly against his back rustled with the movement. He did have one more question. “When will it be?”

“You will go today and stay for a week.”

Again, his tail switched back and forth, but he said nothing. He was not told he could speak this time.

“Take the letter and deliver it. You will stay there.”

Gormissab’s lair was full of females and children. Bhaqrin had not been able to convince the one male that the escape plan would work, so they were not in on it. He wanted to panic, and refuse to go, but that would do no good to the other lairs who were in on the plan. He had to go. He had to act as if it was any other day. He folded the letter and took it to Gormissab’s lair.

That night he was put in a cage next to the female. She was pretty enough, he supposed, but he didn’t want to do anything with her. Luckily, he was not placed in the same cage with her on the first night, but he knew it would happen eventually. He wondered if the other lairs were faring well in their escape as he drifted off to sleep. His dreams showed them having varying levels of success and failure. Some had difficulty convincing the others to leave their cages. One of them had no problem getting them out of their cages, but once they were out, they didn’t know they were to leave the lair. One of them convinced a small group to follow him and flew out over the mountains.

He woke in the morning to a commotion. Gormissab, his owner, and a few other dragons were in the chamber.

“They were all over the place. They don’t know what to do without the gracxul guiding them!”

His owner spoke next, “I still don’t see what Bhaqrin has to do with it. As you can see, thanks to Gormissab allowing us in, he is here, and his cage is locked tight.”

“I found notes from him. He was the one behind it all.”

Another dragon spoke, “I did as well. He’s had poor training and isn’t to be trusted.”

His owner sighed, “I would like to see these notes. For now, I will take him back to my lair. Gormissab, I hope the breeding can wait until this is all sorted out.”

Gormissab nodded.

Bhaqrin frowned as the cage was opened and the clawed hands reached in and pulled him out. A collar went around his neck, and his dragon attached a leash to it. “Let’s go.”

Once they reached the lair, his owner put him in a spare cage in another chamber, separated from the others, and draped a cloth over it. His owner went to speak with a couple of the other dragons in the front chamber. Eventually, he returned with one of them.

“I put him back here where he’d be less likely to cause trouble with the others. I’m very sorry this has happened.”

“You and I both. I still haven’t found Rhavek and a few of the others.”

“I will withhold feeding him for the next day and keep him confined away from the others for a few days to teach him a lesson. This won’t happen again.”

“It had best not.” The other dragon’s voice faded as he spoke. Bhaqrin was sure he was making his way out of the lair. “I’m not the only one looking for the ones who got out.”

A few moments later, Bhaqrin heard his owner returning to the chamber he was in, grumbling under his breath as his heavy footsteps shook the ground. His cage swung as it was lifted from the ground. While it was already dark under the cloth, it got considerably darker when the cage was hooked to the ceiling in another location. Bhaqrin’s guess was that it was one of the unused chambers near the back of the lair. He couldn’t even see his own hand in front of his face. 

“I’ll be back to feed you tomorrow. Now, behave,” the dragon murmured as he left Bhaqrin alone in the dark.


End file.
